Seperate Worlds
by DracoBitch
Summary: Ginny/Draco fun! *UPDATED*
1. They don't know what to do.

****

Ginny's POV Midway through her 6th year.

OK I don't know really what to say. All of my friends are mad at me and I don't even know why. I am having such a bad day, and the person I truly love doesn't know I exist. We are in different houses and we are in different years. He only knows me by my name of "Weasley" because of my bright red hair. 

I have nobody to talk to about him, and neither do I have him to talk about the nobodys that like me. I only wish for just one second, he would pay just one ounce of attention to me. He wouldn't do that. It would go against his dad, and ruin the reputation of the Malfoy's. The God Damn Fucking Malfoy Name. I could care less about it. 

I know I just sound like a raving lunatic now, but he doesn't know me. I need to be around him. To hug him and kiss him, and comfort him, and the same from him to me. Draco doesn't seem to be the comforting type, but he is dead gorgeous. No matter how ugly that his two friends are that hang around him all of the time, he still looks sexy walking down the hall. The way his beautiful blonde hair falls over his forehead makes him look like an angel, but nobody can forget the little fun devil inside. 

The little conceited Potter comes along with his already over inflated ego and thinks that I am in love with him or something. just because I was in my first year doesn't mean that I am now. I am always glaring at him now (he stupidly thinks I am staring at him lovingly, I mean how stupid can you get), wondering why he had to become mortal enemies with Draco, to make him think that I now am Harry's _girlfriend_. I most certainly am not! I am his friend. that is all. actually not anymore. He is avoiding me in the hallways, and when he looks at me like he is guilty. Well at least he will be gone next year.

Oh my god. Draco is leaving next year too. I wont be able to look at him next year. He is like a model for an A&F catalog, he is just fun to look at (and from what I have heard, he is also fun in bed heehee) and you just want to be around him, to kiss him and love him. 

****

Draco's thoughts midway through his 7th year.

Just look at her sitting there eating her breakfast. She seems so distant, yet everybody does in the morning because they are tired. She looks so beautiful, while unhappy at the same time. I cannot stand it anymore. I only have half of a year left to develop a relationship with her. I want to, and my heart is telling me I have to. 

There is no way that I could successfully convey these feelings that I have towards her. She would laugh at my face, thinking I was joking. Let me tell you that just because I hide my feelings, doesn't mean I don't have any. That stupid potter with his head full of hot air. he had to start being mean to me and now we are enemies. It is too bad she likes Potter. 

She seems to be really depressed lately, and all that I want to do is cheer her up. but I cannot do that because I am not her friend. I could not expect her to confide in me what her problems are. I could not expect anything... Wait. She just looked at me. and after she saw me looking back at her, she blushed and turned away! no, no... Stop lying to yourself Draco. She could never like you, and you know it is the truth. But I could of sworn that I saw her looking at me. I wish they could just for a moment look past the fire-breathing dragon on the outside...


	2. Does this mean she likes me?

****

Chapter 2 : Does that mean she likes me?

Ginny was walking down the hall with Harry and Hermione, talking about quidditch or exams... Something like that. All she was thinking about was Draco, who was walking towards them talking to Crabbe and Goyle. 

"Ginny, you look a million miles away," Said Hermione.

Ginny, startled by the mention of her name, looked up at Hermione. "Sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night," She said, and then went back to her state of thinking about how wonderful it would be if Draco just ran across the hall and picked her up and carried her away. 

A small smile emerged on Ginny's face, looking very weird because her eyes looked empty. "I don't know what to think about that," said Harry commenting about this face. Ginny didn't even look up. She had given up on Harry years ago. This made Harry feel bad (the fact that nobody did anything back to him) and that just made him seem rude. 

Just then, something happened. Draco who was talking to Goyle and not paying attention to where he was walking, walked straight into Harry, knocking him over. Harry was surging with anger because he was in the middle of a nice conversation with Hermione, and was secretly trying to get her to fall in love with him. "Will you watch where you are going, Malfoy!?!" 

"Sorry." He said rudely, not an ounce of apology in his voice. "You are such an ass hole Malfoy," Harry was telling him loudly, but not quite screaming. 

"You weren't exactly watching where you were going either, Harry, so you shouldn't be yelling at him!" Ginny did not know what had come over her. She felt very much anger towards Harry all of a sudden. 

"Oooh, Potter, your girlfriend isn't sticking up for you. What are you going to do about it?" Malfoy said, wanting to provoke Harry into a huge fight. 

Usually it was Harry who reacted to this first, but Ginny usually didn't mind when she was called Harry's boyfriend, but now it was different. She wanted to let Malfoy know she was not seeing anybody. 

She was going about this the wrong way, but she didn't really care. She was just full of many different emotions, and she didn't know what to do. Ginny turned around, and stomped off. Giving them the impression that she just had PMS or something. 

__

I just don't know about Draco. He made her angry at times, but I am sure that if I can get him to like me, and notice that I am not in love with Harry Potter, he would be nice to me. 


	3. First Names, and Chocolate Eclairs!

****

Chapter 3: First Names, and Chocolates!

__

She had to impress him. She had to show him how sexy she could be. She just had to. He would have to see her in a whole new light. But what could she do. Ginny had a skimpy little night dress that she knew she looked great in, but was there a way for him to see her like that? She couldn't just walk to the dungeons, and bang on the Slytherin entrance demanding to see Draco Malfoy. It would look a bit odd. Okay, Okay, it would make people think that hell had frozen over or something of that nature. 

After a few minutes, a plan formed in her head... A great plan indeed. 

Draco Malfoy always snuck out for something, or another. Usually it was to see a student get caught by Filch (He knew about these, because he would be the person to convince the other to sneak out) or for a makeout session, or just because he couldn't sleep. But tonight was different. All he could think about was Ginny standing up for him. Against Potter. _But she loved Potter, right? That's how it always had been for her. _

It could be different now? People can change. Never a complete change, with a totally different personalities, but small changes always occurred in people. 

Ginny, had a large change in her physical appearance, while her personality stayed the same. She had come back to school at the start of his fifth year (her fourth) and he almost had to glue his eyelids shut to not stare at her all of the time. She was beautiful. Her hair had learned to calm down, she grew at least two inches, and she started wearing make up, to accentuate her features. And her bra size had changed quite a lot, but that wasn't the reason that he thought that she was beautiful. It was just an added bonus. Like free fries when you buy a hamburger, but the situation had nothing to do with that. 

Then, just around the corner, he saw the woman of the moment. Ginny Weasley. In a silk night dress that he thought he might have seen in the muggle store 'Victoria's Secret.' He had to go into this store to find a present for his girlfriend, well actually now it was his ex-girlfriend. She looked hott. Sexy. Luscious. Yummy. There were so many words to describe the way she looked. 

"What are you doing here?" Malfoy demanded acting as if he was perfectly fine to be here, while she was intruding. 

"I am just getting some food from the kitchens. Would you like to come with me?" Ginny said this in the nicest voice she could. 

__

Why is she being nice to me when I just said that as mean as I could. I would have loved to be nice, but that is so unlike me. What would my father do if I went around with a stupid Weasley muggle-lover?

But I am hungry....

"Okay." 

"So, what are you doing up this late?" She asked this question with innocence, and a niceness that Malfoy never knew could ever exist in a person. Well, not in anybody he would know. 

"I was just taking a walk. Couldn't sleep. Why are you so nice to me? I can't stand it! I have been nothing but mean to you and your stupid friends, and then you treat me nicely. It doesn't make any sense!" Malfoy said in a fairly irritated voice. 

"Well I figure that I might as well be nice. Being mean doesn't get you anywhere."

"Actually it does. My father is very prosperous, and he is a bastard. Blackmail gets you places, and that is a form of mean-ness. Some people will admire you for being mean to your foes." Draco said with all seriousness. 

"Well, it feels better to be nice."

"Okay, maybe I will give it a test drive then. I will be nice to you, but don't expect me to be nice to everybody." 

"I just know that you will feel better by being nice to others. Well, probably not right away, because they will probably think that you are playing a joke on them..." 

Draco just laughed at this. He knew this was true, so he said so. 

They reached the kitchens, laughing at each other's jokes the whole way there. Ginny, and Draco (They decided to call each other by their first names because they were going to be nice to each other) were soon sitting down in a deserted corridor, eating chocolate eclairs, and having a wonderful conversation. 

Then, they heard heavy footsteps behind them. 

---------------------


End file.
